


Yes You Are, You're My Lady

by madrefiero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya just really wants to get laid, F/M, Grinding, Older Arya, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark doesn't see what the big deal about sex is. It's just sex. And it's something she really wants to do. Gendry insists on waiting to make it special for her. She gets frustrated. No hardcore smut, loads of tension though. I suck at summaries. I promise this is better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes You Are, You're My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. Inspired by the gif below.

 

As usual, movie night had turned into an intense makeout session. Which of course had turned into Arya in Gendry’s lap, getting a little too enthusiastic in her mission to get him to finally sleep with her.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered against her neck. “Your sister is in the next room.”

 

“Ugh,” Arya growled in frustration as she climbed off his lap and sat up on her knees looking out the window. This was why she preferred going to Gendry’s house instead. Stupid Sansa next door ruined everything. There was always someone home at her house. Always the risk of getting caught.  He hadn’t totally given up on the idea though. As soon as she moved, he was behind her, rubbing her back.

 

“That feels good,” she groaned, stretching a little. She didn’t to it on purpose, but when she stretched, her ass rubbed up against the front of his jeans. It had actually been completely innocent on her account for once, but when she went to pull away, he grabbed her hips and held her in place.

 

“You’re playing with fire, wolf-girl,” he growled.

 

“I didn’t mean to stupid, but if you’re going to act like that…” She teased him on purpose now, not looking back at him, rather acting bored as she rubbed against him again. Content that she wasn’t going anywhere, Gendry released his hold on her hips, placing one hand on the small of her back.

 

Soon, they found a slow, steady rhythm, his hands eventually finding their way under her shirt. She gave up on trying to look bored, instead, leaning back so her back was pressed against his chest. Thankfully she remembered to lock the door when they came in, so she didn’t object when he pulled her shirt off. She’d wiggled out of her bra sometime during the movie they were watching, so it didn’t take long before calloused hands were kneading at her breasts.

 

“I swear by the old gods, if you stop tonight- ohhhh…” Arya let out a ragged breath when one of his hands dipped into her shorts, fingers seeking out her slick heat.

 

“I’m not stopping until you say so, m’lady.” His breath was hot on the back of her neck. When he let his teeth graze down her neck to her shoulder, she knew she wouldn’t be stopping anything.

 

“I’m not a -” he cut her off with a deep kiss, not stopping until she was breathless.

  
“Yes you are. You’re /my/ lady.”

 


End file.
